


Mr Nice Guy

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Incest, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kengo has the facade of being a nice man. Beneath, that more amiable persona, Kengo is toiling with all sorts of expressions of hatred and jealousy.





	Mr Nice Guy

When he saw her, for the first time, he was overcome with a jealous rage. It burst blood vessels inside of him and a deep, fearsome scowl crossed his face. He couldn’t believe it but he knew with just a glance: who she was and what that meant for him. But, alas, he was just the delivery guy so, he had to move along and suppress this violent emotion; even if it turned his knuckles white as he so fiercely and tightly coiled his fingers over the handles of his trolley.

He kept his head down and in between the thumping of his heart. His blood boiled. And Kengo couldn’t help but conclude that he lived an unfair life.

She could want for nothing. She represented everything that he could have had, had his father not been a slave to his greed and his own sexual whimsies. That girl had everything. Two doting parents, a nice house, fancy cars, and goodness knows what else. She had everything that Kengo couldn’t have because his father had betrayed him.

Growing up, had been hard. Kengo had nothing that this girl, this symbol of his losses and hatred, had. It was just him and his mother against the world with her attempting to shield him from the way she cut her own portion sizes during dinner and from the incessant hounding of their landlord. All in the name of reminding them of soon rent was due and how behind on it was. They were poor, and they got nothing, not even a second glance, from the man who had once been in their lives.

Kengo’s mother struggled to find work and when she did, she was forced into long hours for very little pay. So, Kengo had sought to even the playing field. He studied hard. He poured himself into his education and from that dedication, he was soon rewarded. Multiple universities and colleges were willing to compete for his participation in their classes. His teachers could wax lyrical and poetry about his abilities. He was liked by his peer groups; he was seen as handsome by certain young ladies and his detachment to socialisation, was seen as cool or mysterious.

So, through hard work and hard work alone, it seemed that all was going well for Kengo and all of life seemed promising, he was struck with a firm reminder of whom he was beneath his achievements. He was a vindictive and hateful man. All else about him was a façade.

Merely seeing that woman was enough for Kengo to topple all flattering pre-conceived notions he had about himself and remind him of how hateful he truly was. After all, he was insistent on keeping this pet emotion to himself and that led to some unfortunate habits and grudges. After all, through her, he had a connection to that whom he loathed the most.

The habits which culminated as a result of desiring to exploit this connection to his father – that man – was that Kengo had taken it upon himself to stalk her. Ema Bessho.

It was not a frequent deep-dive of personal information and violation, it was once-in-a-while. There was something masturbatory, about it. Discovering these tedious bits and pieces of information brought some sort of release and it was pleasurable. It stimulated his brain, in that he had to work harder here than in school, for it and that it was a good way of asserting his masculine dominance of Ema. Or so Kengo discovered.

By knowing these things, he shouldn’t otherwise know, Kengo felt elated. At a moment’s notice, he could ruin Ema’s life and get back at her – get back at his father and that brought a secondary release which was not triggered, usually, by simply hacking and scouring. It was through that elation, he was able to continue his façade. The façade that he was, otherwise, a relatively good and sweet young man.

And so, Kengo continued on with his life. Completely and utterly divorced from Ema Bessho and her father – except when he needed a quick fix of this addictive pleasure, he got from violating her online privacy. But, as he got better, so did she.

If Ema knew that someone was hacking her, then she was getting better at disguising her trails. Soon, pursuits which were once easy, became difficult but with that increase, Kengo found the resulting satisfaction better. Somewhere along the way, things became irrevocably intertwined and even damaging. Kengo found pleasure by violating Ema.

But he kept his distance. Emotionally, mentally, physically. It was easy. Besides, his violations were not sexual or intimate. They were mere violations of her privacy, like some sort of digital voyeur who got off on the power of being unseen and not the sights that could be seen from such invisibility, but that crude link was there. He found pleasure by violating his half-sister.

However, things changed. Because of course things changed. Because of course, life was unfair for Kengo Dojun.

Just when Kengo was at the top of his game in every aspect, and his desire for his half-sister had waned, disaster struck. And so, began the worst period of his life. In the wake of the car accident, he was assailed by so many thoughts and feelings. All of it ultimately culminating as hatred. The parts of himself he had known so intimately and yet had rejected so vehemently in the name of civility.

He just wanted to make things better. Instead, it seemed things had grown worse. And as per usual, Kengo felt as though it had been beyond his control. The accident had already started before he and his mother had ever entered the taxi. The AI malfunction was random. It likely could have happened to anyone. Instead, it happened to them.

Now they were paying for it with their bodies. And later, for Kengo at the very least, their minds. This initial period, post-accident sank him into despair. He became saturated in hatred and dread and anxiety and everything else that came with the territory of losing a limb and gaining a multitude of physical disabilities.

And he found himself returning to habits that he had not touched in such a long time. He found himself stalking his half-sister online. The deep and twisted pleasure elicited from code-cracking her best attempts to mask her presences in the digital world was utter bliss amid the excruciating pain he felt.

It was here that he finally found himself improving. Like he might be able to reassemble some sort of pleasant façade, but he doubted it. Kengo was an openly changed person. The scars on his face, indicative of the scars on his heart and had crystallised as hatred and envy. But he worked regardless. He had hospital bills to pay, after all, and he had to provide for his mother, too.

But it wasn’t enough. The work he could get was pitiful. Employers were hesitant to take on such an unpardonable man; always going for his seeming lack of social skills even though he was certain that they were looking for a more amicable way to discriminate against him on account of his disabilities. So, Kengo found work elsewhere.

He decided to take the plunge into the darknet. The skills he had honed stalking Ema became useful. He took upon freelance hacking and other pursuits. Whoring out his talents but not for pleasure. He gained no pleasure as he scythed through the security of the things which protected what his clients desired.

As Kengo drew nearer and nearer to the seedier aspects of the Dark Net, he soon learned of the treasure troves regarding business such as SOL Tech. So, he took it upon himself to become a Duellist and bounty hunter. In the shadows, in pieces of distorted game data, he became one of the best he was.

Even if it meant having to use a Disc with an artificial intelligence embedded in it. He detested the uppity voice it possessed but, it gave him a unique inspiration. People, too many to count, were so invested in those detestable things, so he hacked it. He made it living proof that artificial intelligences were just that. Artificial. Of no substance and easily prone to malfunction. For such vindication, Kengo could endure its harping voice which grated on his nerves.

It was through his ventures, economic and otherwise, in the Link VRAINS that Kengo soon found himself enrolled in a team. Though, he was disinterested in them. He kept them at a distance. Non-committal, but he still took assignments with them.

He did it for money. And for the same reason he had stalked his half-sister. He did it for the power rush he felt. He knew something they didn’t. That was because his identity was completely and utterly protected. Theirs? Not so much. And one of them just so happened to be Ghost Girl: precocious, professional, and flirtatious.

And aside from such things, Ghost Girl was, of course, Ema Bessho, too.

It had been by chance, but it had been a chance Kengo had been willing to take. He had wanted to infiltrate her life for a while. Try and find ways to get back at her for the sin of existing as the daughter of the man who had bred them both to different women.

Best of all, Ghost Girl was none the wiser. She flirted with Kengo and she flirted with their other team member. It was strange but exciting. She had no real commitment behind it. she was just that kind of girl, it seemed. It was strange, though. Meeting her like this and keeping those things that only he knew in his back pocket.

Meeting her life this purged Kengo of his previous habits, he soon realised. Kengo got no joy from keeping her details so close, now that he had felt her hands on his arms and her eyes unto his gaze. The crude connection, forged so long ago, had evolved now that he has had the pleasure, if it could be called that, of meeting the object of his jealous obsessions face to face.

Kengo soon found himself attracted to disgusting thoughts regarding his half-sister. Incestuous thoughts. After all, he found pleasure by violating her. Not just her online privacy like a voyeur, but soon, he became possessed by other desires. Sexual desires. And he hated it.

These primal forces inside his brain – connecting him to his sister like that: through flesh, blood, and lust – battled within him. He kept his distance. Even though he was haunted by these terrible thoughts and impulses. Flashes of revolting nudity behind his mind. The desire, however disgusting, of wanting to meet offline and have at her.

Part of him wanted to hold Ema down beneath him and show her who was boss. He wanted to dominate over her. Humiliate her, even though she would hopefully never know that the man who’s dick she was riding was that of her half-brother’s. He wanted her to beg before him; he wanted to tie her down and keep her restrained in leather and to just utterly and thoroughly make a mess of her.

Such fantasies were vivid. Disgustingly so, Kengo found. He hated it. He just wanted to be a nice guy and nice guys don’t fuck their sisters. But, perhaps fortunately, Kengo Dojun was not a nice guy. He merely appropriated the faces and acts of one who was considered pleasant and likeable.

And somewhere beneath it all – the sexual turmoil, the envy and hatred – Kengo still found his way, so long as it was at arm’s length. Even though he hated her and all that she represented and incited in him, he still pushed her out of the way. He still called her name. Her actual name.

Kengo still feared though, how such an action may have consequences in the context of his sickening thoughts. But, for now, it was possible such a thing could be construed as a nicety and perhaps, he could be satisfied with that against better imaginations of who he was and how he was perceived.


End file.
